Contrainte
by CrashNitro
Summary: Carter / Ryan slash. Ryan essaye d'être un bon frère, en évitant Carter. Traduction de la Fic "Restraint"


Fandom: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue  
Avertissement: Ceci et la traduction de la fic Restraint (j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur ^^)  
Résumé: Carter / Ryan slash. Ryan essaye d'être un bon frère, en évitant Carter.  
Avertissement (s): Slash  
Liaison (s): Carter / Ryan

o.o.o.o

Restraint  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Ryan savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en rejoignant les Rangers. Diabolico était celui qui méritait la mort, non pas son père, ni sa sœur. Il avait juste un peu de difficulté pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Les Power Rangers ont été excellents, ils l'avaient accepté sans problème et avait même essayé de lui faire sentir qu'il était le bienvenu, mais parfois, ils se montraient _trop_ amical.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il les évitait cependant. Il faisait vraiment un effort pour se rapprocher d'eux, pour former ce lien qu'ils semblaient tous déjà avoir les uns avec les autres. Il pouvait blaguer avec Joel et Kelsey et il était même allé avec Tchad voir les dauphins au parc d'attractions marines. Il a passé du temps avec Dana et son père, et il lui devient moins difficile d'accepter leur amour pour lui. Il ne pouvait y faire face que par petits incréments.

D'un autre côté, il y avait des moments où il les regarda rire et plaisanter entre eux et il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à exercer une telle quantité d'énergie sans aucune raison. Il a été élevé par les démons; la socialisation était donc un peu différente pour lui. Personne ne ce réunissait juste pour passer du temps avec les autres. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à oublier ces leçons. Il n'a pas tout à fait cherché à se rapprocher des autres, mais ils étaient toujours là autour de lui.

Pourtant il y avait une personne qu'il évitait de son mieux c'était...

« Ryan! » Carter courra vers lui. «Tu te dirigeait vers la salle à manger? »

... Le chef de leur groupe. Ryan essayait de l'éviter autant que possible, car il aimait sa sœur et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, la première fois qu'il avait vu Carter, il s'était trouvé lui-même à le regarder un peu trop durement. L'observation comme les identités des rangers n'étaient pas un secret pour lui, il avait gardé un œil sur eux, tout comme l'avait ordonné Diabolico, à regarder comme ils progressaient en équipe. Son attention a toujours été attiré par le ranger rouge, la façon dont il parlait, combattait, et luttait contre les batlings, le fascinait. Il était arrivé au point que, comme il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer les rangers, il avait envisagé d'épargne Carter. L'idée était aussi séduisante aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait été alors, en excluant la mise à mort des autres rangers bien entendu. Après tout, il avait appris avec Diabolico que s'il voulait quelque chose, la seule façon de l'obtenir s'était de le prendre par la force.

Cela aurait été le cas auparavant mais depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur son passé cela avait changé. Il avait définitivement renoncé qu'il avait vu la manière dont sa sœur regarda Carter. Alors, pour s'épargner la peine d'avoir à étouffer ses pulsions, qu'il avait découvert en passant trop de temps avec Carter l'ont souvent conduit au bord de la folie avec la nécessité de toucher l'autre homme, il avait décidé qu'éviter le ranger rouge était évidemment la meilleure façon d'agir.

Cela était cependant un peu difficile. Chaque fois que les autres l'ont invité, ils ont également invité Carter. Bien sûr qu'ils le feraient. Ils ont apparemment eu besoin de tout faire comme une équipe. Tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés afin de se socialiser un peu plus, de devenir amis avec les autres rangers, tout était sur le point de se perdre. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance cependant. Sa sœur était importante pour lui, et ce n'était pas comme si Carter semblait se soucier qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls ensemble. Le ranger rouge ne l'avait jamais invité nulle part, et il n'avait pas cherché à en faire autant.

Ryan se raidit: Carter avait mis son bras autour de son épaule. Il sentit son visage rougir, sentant la pression chaude du ranger rouge contre son côté et à quel point leurs visages étaient près. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Carter n'était _pas_ qu'amical. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mettre son bras autour de Tchad ou Joel, et encore moins autour des filles. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop à cette pensée. Il constata rapidement qu'ils étaient de la même hauteur, mais il savait que Carter avait plusieurs kilos de plus que lui et rien du tout en graisse. Non pas qu'il avait essayé de regarder. C'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer quand ils sont transformés.

Il _s'était _dirigé pour _manger_, mais désormais il ne le voulait plus. Le bras de Carter le conduisait pourtant vers la salle à manger. Ryan s'extirpas de sous le bras de Carter et secoua la tête avec fermeté. « Non, j'allais juste… », chaque endroit qu'il imagina entraina automatiquement la pensée suivante : Carter pourrait potentiellement le suivre, il dit donc, « …dans ma chambre. »

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement dans le couloir sans regarder en arrière. Il n'entendit pas Carter le suivre, il s'est seulement senti en sécurité une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée. Il marcha jusqu' au fond de la pièce, où sa commode était, il frappa le fond de celle-ci avec son poing et laissa échapper un soupir frustré. C'était inattendu, Carter, non seulement l'appelant, et en plus le touchant avec tant d'enthousiasme. Ce n'est pas que le ranger rouge était hostile avec lui, mais plutôt qu'il été traité comme un collègue. Ils étaient à peine mieux que de simples connaissances de travail - contrairement à la façon dont Dana et Carter étaient ensemble. Il les avait vus chuchoter l'un et l'autre ce matin, leurs têtes si proche, sa sœur souriait largement, et le sourire de Carter en réponse.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller à la gym pour s'entrainer un peu, soulager une partie de la tension qu'il ressentait. La pensée de quitter la base lui était venu à l'esprit. Il serait capable de perdre facilement Carter dans Mariner Bay. Toutefois, quitter la base était habituellement une invitation à être attaqué, bien que l'idée de partir ce défoulé ne semblait pas trop mal non plus.

Il ne savait pas comment ou si c'était même possible, mais il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour laisser Carter Grayson seul, même quand tous ses instincts lui demandant de le rejoindre.

Il a commencé à partir quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ne répondait pas, dans l'espoir que celui qui était à l'extérieur pourrait penser qu'il était absent, il attendit. Toutefois, on frappa de nouveau. Ryan n'a pas eu à ouvrir la porte pour savoir qui était derrière elle.

« Ryan? » Appela Carter.

Il pesa le pour et le contre d'ouvrir la porte, Ryan s'est retrouvé à marcher vers elle, même s'il était certain que les duperies finirais par marcher.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Ryan lui donna un sourire d'excuse: «Désolé. Je ne vous ai pas entendus. »Il est resté devant la porte, empêchant Carter d'entrer dans sa chambre, de tout les endroits où il n'avait pas besoin de voir Carter dedans, c'était sa chambre. «Je pensais que tu allais manger?»

Carter fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un coup d'oeil calculateur. Ryan savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était l'une de ces expressions qui disait que Carter n'allait pas partir avant d'avoir compris un mystère, et malheureusement pour Ryan, il était le mystère. «Je voulais manger avec toi puisque tu n'avais pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, et même alors, tu à seulement prit une pomme. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim maintenant », répondit-il, et Ryan dû cacher sa surprise. Carter le suivait-il partout? Bien sûr, il avait vu tant Dana que lui levé les yeux quand il était dans la salle à manger ce matin, mais n'était ce n'était pas un peu trop observateur ?

«Je n'ai pas encore faim », répondit Ryan. « Je ... »

«Cela ne te dérange pas si j'entre? » Demanda Carter tout en faisant un pas de plus vers Ryan, qui par réflexe recula d'un pas afin de conserver une certaine distance entre eux.

Ne voyant pas d'autre choix face à la confrontation qui s'annonçait, Ryan s'écarta. « Bien sûr. Veux-tu ... parler de quelque chose ? »

Marchant plutôt avec confiance dans la chambre de Ryan, Carter s'arrêta au milieu et pris un moment pour faire une lecture rapide de la chambre. En réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Ryan s'est soudainement senti embarrassé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de réagir de cette façon, compte tenu du fait que la chambre était impeccable.

« Vous n'avez pas de photo ou quoi que ce soit. » A noté Carter à voix haute.

Ryan hoché la tête. Il avait une photo de sa famille, mais elle était cachée dans son tiroir. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres effets personnels, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé en grandissent avaient été détruits ou pris de lui.

«Ainsi ... » Ryan attendait avec impatience. Ses yeux ont continué de se déplacer de Carter au lit et il savait qu'il avait besoin que l'autre homme quitte la pièce dès que possible. Tandis que Carter était encore tourné, Ryan ajusta rapidement son pantalon au vue des pensées qui le tourmentaient et se réalisaient la nuit partiellement. Tout ce qui restait maintenant comme obstacle était les vêtements et la distance entre eux.

Carter, fini finalement l'observation des lieux, et se tourna vers lui. Puis il lui demanda sérieusement, « Est-ce que ça va? »

Ryan baissa les yeux pour faire une vérification rapide, mais rien ne semblait pas à sa place ou trop évidents. «Oui. Tu trouve que je ne vais pas bien ? »

«Non», Carter mis ses mains sur les hanches, et dit avec un soupir, « les autres ont juste remarqué que tu agissais un peu différemment. »

Ryan émit un rire dure qu'il ne pu retenir. Il demanda, incrédule: «Est-ce la une sorte d'intervention? Les autres vous ont envoyé ? »

Même pas déroutés par le revirement soudain, Carter a juste secoué la tête, maintenant un contact visuel. «J'ai remarqué que tu agissais différemment. Tu es distrait et tu ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec chacun de nous. »Haussant les épaules, il détourna son regard:« Tu m'évite aussi. »

Ouvrant la bouche pour dire que cela était juste du à son imagination, Ryan hésita. Il pensa qu'il avait été plutôt discret sur le faite de rester à l'écart de Carter, après tout, il n'avait pas voulu faire croire qu'il ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que si Carter devait passer du temps avec un Mitchell, autant que ce soit avec sa sœur. Au lieu d'essayer de le nier, Ryan a décidé qu'il était temps de régler tous leurs problèmes.

« Tu peux garder un secret? »

«Oui», déclara lentement Carter, la confusion évidente dans son expression.

Ryan fait en sorte de sourire, tout en se déplaçant un peu plus loin de Carter, sautant pour s'assoir sur son bureau. « Tu et tenu de garder cela secret bien que tu n'a pas entendu cela de moi. »

L'intérêt de Carter s'éveilla et il murmura pour lui-même, « Vous deux êtes bien frère et soeur. »

« Quoi? » Ryan n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

«Rien», il haussa les épaules. Permettant momentanément à la conversation originale d'être lancer, Carter reprit, «Bien sûr, je peux garder un secret. »

Pendant une seconde, Ryan n'a pas pu garder son sourire quand les conséquences de ce qu'il allait dire lui traversa l'esprit. Dana et Carter sortirait ensemble. Toutefois, le moment passa rapidement avant que le sourire soit de retour. «Je crois que ma soeur t'aime. »

Carter pencha la tête sur le côté, en essayant de discerner si Ryan était sérieux. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard quand il a commencé à sourire, qu'il réalisa que Ryan n'avait pas changé le thème de leur conversation.

En voyant l'expression du ranger rouge, Ryan ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et a essayé de détendre ses mains de la poigne mortelle qu'il avait eue sur le bureau sans le réaliser.

« Je pense que j'ai faim maintenant», il a glissé de la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait à peine glissé que Carter frappa le panneau de contrôle pour la refermer. Ryan se retourna avec surprise et constata que Carter était près de lui. Sursautant il recula pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux, et Ryan se retrouvait appuyé contre la porte.

Plaçant ses mains sur la porte pour piéger Ryan en place, Carter souriait, rencontrant des yeux verts choqués avec une nouvelle lueur de confiance. « _Tu_ peux garder un secret? »

Ryan a hoché la tête silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Carter contre son visage et il s'appuya contre la porte avec plus de difficulté, même si chaque partie de lui voulaient fermer la distance entre eux.

« Juste ce matin », Carter se pencha un peu plus près, assez pour sentir l'air sur ses lèvres quand Ryan laissa échapper un souffle fragile, « Dana à déclaré que _tu _m'aimais.» Il se rapprocha si près que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il attendait que Ryan referme la distance ou qu'il le repousse.

Ryan a à peine entendu les paroles. Le fait que Carter était volontairement si près en était trop pour sa retenue. Il fermé avidement la distance. Avant qu'il ait pu s'approcher d'avantage, Carter l'appuya complètement contre la porte, commençant à toucher leurs corps de la poitrine à l'aine. Ryan gémi lorsque Carter laissa parcourir sa langue sur ces lèvres, une main dans son dos le tirant sans cesse dans une étreinte encore plus étroite, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez proches. Les mains de Ryan saisir fermement la taille de Carter. Tendis qu'une de ses main commençait à dévier sous la chemise rouge familière, la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le sol peu gracieusement, Carter atterrissant sur Ryan. Le regard de Ryan était horrifié de voir sa sœur se tenant devant eux, bouche bée pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se mit à ricaner.

Carter n'a pas tardé à se remettre sur ses pieds, tirant Ryan avec lui.

Dana arqua un sourcil à l'attention de Carter, « c'était rapide. »

Carter mal à l'aise rigola, une main frottant le dos de son cou, il commençait à rougir.

«Soeur ... » commença Ryan.

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien », dit-elle haussant les épaules et ajouta:« Je suppose que j'ai ma réponse », lança t-elle en clignant de d'œil à Ryan avant de s'éloigner.

Ryan se couvrit le visage avec sa main. « C'était horrible ».

Ayant surmonté son embarras de voir le désintérêt de Dana, Carter saisit la chemise de Ryan avant de le tirer en arrière dans la chambre. « Je me souviendrai de la serrure, cette fois. »

o.o.o.o

Fin


End file.
